The Thirty Fourth Hunger Games
by livesindream
Summary: Not every Game ended with such a dramatic ending as the 74th. But, in every Game, children were sent off, away from their families to fight to the death. Forty years before the introduction of the Mockingjay, the Girl on Fire, was the 34th Hunger Games. This is their story.
1. District One Reapings

**A/N:** Here's the first chapter.. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games!

* * *

District One Reapings

**Triumph Hudson's POV **

I've got a secret. You see, here in District One, you wait until you're 18 to volunteer, wait 'til you've trained enough. But, the girl this year is a bimbo. A moron. Even her name screams "IDIOT!" Twinkle. Twinkle LaRousse. So, when Twinkle tries to volunteer, tries to enter the Games, I'm going to beat her. I'm going to enter the Games.

The morning of the Reaping, I wake up plenty early. I sneak out of the school dorm, careful not to wake the other girls. I live in the dorm, I have since I was 6, when my parents died in an accident at their work. Everyone tells me how sorry they are about my parents' death, but I don't remember them. It's just awkward to hear people gasp and say they're sorry. You didn't kill them, don't apologize.

A voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Hey! Hey! Hudson! Hey! I'm talking to you!"

I turn around and see, to my dismay, Cinquain Samson. He's the most annoying, stuck-up, jerk this school has to offer. All the girls seem to go crazy over him. Personally, I can't find what's so hot about having the complexion of a dead fish.

"What do you want Samson?" I snap, letting my annoyance show.

"Tri… tsk, tsk. You should know better than to show sass to me. I'm the floor's student head. I'll report you to the head. Then, you'll get in trouble and little Miss Triumph Hudson will never, ever get to volunteer for the Reapings." He smirks.

"Get the hell out of my way." I snarled.

He laughed, and pulled his hand from behind his back. He was holding a smooth metal circle that I recognized as being part of the weight throwing exercise in the training room.

"Samson… what are you going to do with that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and even.

"You didn't obey me," he hissed, "so now, it's time to pay the price."

**Cinquain Samson's POV**

I left the girl's prone body on the corridor floor. Ha! Stupid girl! She thought she was so strong, so brave. I saw how fast she crumpled, how fast she broke. Stupid thing. I walked quickly back to my room, and slid the shiny metal disk under my bed. Smiling, I fell asleep.

…

When I woke, up, the sun was streaming through the windows. The other boys in my dorm were already awake, joking around and teasing Ari Baker, the 12 year old who somehow got put in our dorm.

"Hey, Cinquain, did you hear about that girl, the one who was almost killed last night?"

I tried to look confused. "No…who?" I asked, remembering the sound Triumph's body made as it hit the floor.

"Triumph. The little bitchy one. You know… the ginger?"

Of course I did. But, if the guys in my dorm found out that I had almost killed her last night, and then I'd be expelled. At school, seriously injuring is fine. But, killing, killing removes one child who could have brought glory to our District.

**Triumph Hudson's POV**

That idiot… that idiot! He managed to knock me out!

Still fuming, I quickly dressed in my Reaping outfit: a short, tight green dress and shiny black boots that reached my knees.

"Tri… Tri… TRI!" Someone was shouting. "Tri!"

Twirling around on my heel, I gave the girl a dark smile. "Triumph. Triumph. If you call me Tri again, I will slice you open faster that you can scream."

The girl's face paled, and she stammered, "I-I just wanted to t-tell you that the Reapings start in two minutes. You're gonna be late."

Swearing under my breath, I hurried out of the room, leaving the still shaking girl behind me. I ran all the way to the plaza, and ducked into the 14 year old section, just as the ditzy Capitol escort dipped her hand into the girl's bowl.

"And, our lucky, lucky female tribute for District One is… Angel Lee!"

A tall girl, maybe thirteen, skipped up, smiling.

As Twinkle started to yell out "I VOL-", I broke her off, and strode up to the stage and snatched the microphone from the very-surprised escort.

"Hello. I'm Triumph Hudson. And, y'all have the pleasure of seeing the Victor of the 34th Hunger Games."

Smirking, I looked out over the crowd, at the furious head of School. There was nothing he could do.

Finally, finally, I was going to show these people that I could do this. I was so busy thinking about my victory, that I didn't notice when the boy tribute was called. I didn't realize he was called until he was shaking my hand. It was Cinquain Samson.

As I calmly looked into his eyes, all I could think was _You're going to die first. I'm going to kill you Cinquain Samson. _


	2. District Two Reapings

**A/N:** Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

District 2 Reapings

**Hail Haddix's POV **

Sometimes, when I wake up, I lie in bed for hours, watching the dust float above my bed. But, not today. Today, it's time for another Reaping, for another kid to go off and die. It could be me. It could be Venna. But, it won't be Everest. Oh, no. He's as safe as you can be. Safe even from the Quells that could reap adults. Everest's six feet under, in a coffin that was sent to us from the Capitol. Sent to us after goddamn Georgina Ultor killed him. It was just Georgina and Everest left. And she killed him.

I got quickly out of bed and changed into my reaping outfit, a soft blue dress and a navy sweater. In the next room over, I could hear Venna start to scream.

"LEAVE HIM!"

With only one half of my hair braided, I ran into her room. Venna was sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide, screaming.

"Shhhhh Ennie. Shhhh. He's safe now. He's safe." Venna's tense body relaxed and she broke down into tears.

'C'mon Ennie. Let's get dressed."

You see, even though Venna is just a bit less than a year younger than me, she acts like she's still a little child. She's what some people call "touched," perfectly content to sit in the sun all day and sing little songs to herself. Ennie is pretty, prettier than I'll ever be, with long strawberry-blonde hair and pale skin. But, her eyes are empty, dark and empty. I love her more than anyone in the world.

"Ennie. We have to go now. Reaping, remember?"

She looks at me, and nods slowly. I help her dress in a long white dress, and weave white ribbons into her silky hair.

"All right, Ennie. Let's go."

We walk downstairs to where Dad, a victor of the 17th Hunger Games, is sipping his coffee, and reading the newspaper.

"Hello sweetie." He says as he sees Ennie. "And, goodness Hail! When did you get so pretty?"

Smiling, I take Ennie's hand, and then grab my father's.

"Ready Dad?"

He nods, and we leave the door of our home in the Victor's Village. And walk straight into Zeus and Georgina Ultor.

**Zeus Ultor's POV **

Of all the people that live in the Victor's Village, the last family that I want to run into is the Haddixs. I glance quickly at Georgina, whose eyes are huge and scared.

"H-hello Mr. Haddix. Hail, Venna." Georgina stammers out.

"Hello Miss Ultor, how are you today?" The father asks warmly. I let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to kill Georgina for well… killing his son.

"Yes, hello." Hail says coldly. "Killed anyone else's children today Georgina?"

Georgina turns white and runs away. Helplessly, I start after her, still feeling Hail's cold glare aiming to shoot us down.

I find Georgina just as I'm about to enter the main square. She's pale and shaking.

"I can't do this anymore Z, I just can't." She whispers, and grabs my hand. "Good luck Z. Good luck." She runs off into the crowd, and I catch a glimpse of her walking up to the Victor's seats, and sitting down between Mr. Haddix and Lia Johansson, who won the 23rd Hunger Games. I rush into the boy's section, and slip into the 15 year-old-section just as the mayor gets up.

"Welcome District 2! This year's mentors will be… Peter Haddix and Georgina Ultor!"

I could see my sister's eyes become wide, and then she smiled, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. For a second, I thought that I caught Hail's eye, but when I looked back at her, she was staring intently at the stage.

"Now," the Mayor said, "I'd like to introduce Felixta Arterberry, your escort for this years Hunger Games!"

A bubbly-looking woman bounced on stage, her pink ringlets bobbing as she walked.

"Hello District Two! Welcome to the 34th Hunger Games! And, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She skipped across the stage, and swirled her hand in the huge glass bowl. "Ladies first!"

Triumphantly, she pulled a slip of paper from the shiny orb.

"Our tribute this year is…. Venna Haddix!"

**Hail Haddix's POV**

"…Venna Haddix!"

I wasn't worried. The eighteen-year-old girl, the volunteer would come forward. She was coming.

A couple seconds passed. The Peacekeepers at the front of the stage started to get down.

"Half-wit!" I heard someone scream. "Half-wit! Go up!"

No. NO! Where was Lyre, the volunteer? Where was she? Turning around, I saw Lyre sobbing. She locked eyes with me for a minute, and then she ran. Ran off. Away from her duty.

The Peacekeepers were coming down, walking towards the thirteen-year-old section, towards the front, where Ennie was standing. I couldn't see her, as I was in the back, but I could hear screams. Ennie's screams.

"NO!" I yelled. "No! Stop! STOP! I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer! Stop!"

I pushed my way through the crowd until I found Ennie, curled up in a ball.

"Ennie, it's okay. C'mon, stand up. You-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was yanked to my feet.

"You volunteer?" Barked the Peacekeeper.

Wordlessly, I nodded. And was marched to the front of the square. Pushed on stage.

"Who are you?" chirped Felixta.

"Hail. Hail Haddix." I said emotionlessly into the microphone.

Felixta grinned and skipped over to the boy's bowl.

"And…. Our male tribute… Lau-"

She was cut off by a boy's voice, calmly volunteering. I couldn't tell who it was, but based off of Georgiana's reaction, I had a pretty good idea.

It was right.

Zeus walked leisurely up to the stage and, when asked his name, just grinned and pointed to his sister. "I think you all know her. I'm just her brother. The winner of the 34th Hunger Games."

The crowd went wild.

"What a twist of fate!" Felixta sang into the microphone. "Our mentor's family are the tributes!"

That's when it hit me.

Everest's murderer was to be my mentor.


	3. District Three Reapings

A/N: Okay.. sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the late update. I was ill for the last while, and had no desire to write anything! SORRY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

* * *

District Three Reapings

**Jamie Merrits's POV **

"Jamie! Jamie! JAMIE!" My twin brother's voice tears me out of my dreams. "Jamie! You have to get dressed! The reaping is in 45 minutes!" He exclaims, glancing at the watch that I invented for him.

He's already dressed, wearing a crisp white shirt, black pants and shiny black shoes. His dirty blonde hair that usually is never brushed is neatly arranged.

"Neil…did mom fix your hair?" I ask, giggling. He blushes and thrusts out his hand, which was clenched tightly around something.

"I made something for you." He whispers. "In case you get…you know… reaped." He uncurls his fingers and reveals a small, perfectly carved owl.

"Ohhh…It's beautiful." I sigh, taking it from his hands. "It's perfect Neil. Thank you."

Reaching into my bedside table, I pull out the glow-in-the-dark compass that Grandpa gave me when I was six.

"Here, you can have this." I say, handing it to him.

"Really? Thank you Jamie! But, we can't think of getting reaped! We're only twelve! There's no way we'll get picked!"

If I only knew how wrong he was.

**Neil Merrits's POV**

By the time Jamie had gotten dressed, I was already downstairs with Mom and Dad, eating breakfast.

She had walked downstairs, scowling. "What's wrong, Jamie?" Mom asked. Jamie yanked at the dress, and told Mom that she'd rather be wearing what I was wearing. Jamie never wears dresses. She hates them. But, today, Mom made her wear a light blue dress, and white stockings that normally would be dirty with oil within a moment.

She glares at Mom, and then walks out of the house, slamming the door behind her. "Neil, go with her. Walk to the Reaping, and then meet back at the house as soon as it's over, okay?" Dad asks.

I nod, and run outside into the bright sunlight. "Wait up Jamie!" She turns around, and stops.

I catch up to her, and together we walk to the huge open plaza, filled with children two of whom would be soon sent to their death. I shoot Jamie a scared look, but she is too busy trying not to be noticed.

"We have to go on opposite sides of the plaza." She whispers, barely audible. Her face is pale, and she's trembling. "It's okay Jamie. We won't get picked. We won't. We can't."

She bites her lip, and squeezes my hand. "I love you Neil."

"I love you too. See you after."

"Bye."

"Bye." She turns and walks slowly to the girl's section.

Trembling, I walk over to where the twelve –year-old boys stand.

**Jamie's POV**

Shaking, I stand with hundred of other girls, all of us herded like animal into this roped off section.

"Welcome, welcome District Three! Welcome to the 34th Annual Hunger Games!" Marinus Blackwell, the escort, sings into the microphone.

"Now, let's choose our female tribute!"

He skips over to the sinister glass bowl, and dips his blue hand into it. After what seemed like forever, he pulls out a slip.

"And… our lucky girl is…"

I glance over at Neil. He's pale, and his eyes are screwed shut.

"….Jamie Merrits!"

I am going to die.

**Neil's POV**

No. NO. Jamie. Jamie is being sent away, being taken from me. She is being murdered.

Terrified, I look at her, standing on the stage, her dirty-blonde hair shining in the sun. She was trying to look brave, but I knew her better than that. I knew she was scared mindless.

"Neil! Neil!" the boy next to me hissed. "Neil!"

"What?"

"You have to go up! They called you!"

They called me. They. Called. Me.

While walking up to the stage, up to Jamie, who was barely containing tears, all I could think was that my poor parents would lose both children this year.


	4. District Four Reapings

**A/N:** Here you go, to make up for leaving, I wrote 2 chapters in 2 days!

DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT WRITE THE HUNGER GAMES! (thank you)

* * *

District Four Reapings

**Arzi Roper's POV **

_Faster, faster, faster_ I mutter to myself as I slash and skewer the training dummy. After a couple seconds, it falls to the ground, joining the large pile of limp forms.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Caroline Calder, my trainer, stands up and applauds. "I was having doubts about putting you in, but I see I was mistaken. Now, go up to your room, get changed and I'll meet you outside the front doors in…. ten minutes. Go!"

Dropping my knife on the floor, I race upstairs, nearly knocking over a little thirteen year old girl. Flinging my door open, I rush to the wardrobe where I usually keep all my fancy clothing. My Reaping dress is in there. Carefully, I take it out and lay it on my bed. It's a simple white dress, but I love it. I change out of my sweaty training clothes and pull the soft white dress over my head. It still fits me. Thank god.

I brush my caramel colored hair, and leave it loose. Then, with barely any time to spare, I yank on my running shoes, so if it comes to beating out some jealous eighteen year old, I can do it. As I walk downstairs, a boy comes out of one of the dorms and confronts me. Ugh. It's Varun, a boy who I "dated" nearly a year ago.

"Going to volunteer?" He asked kindly.

"Yes. Get out of my way." I answered, letting my annoyance show in my voice.

His face fell. "I thought we had something. I really did, Arzi."

"We didn't. Get out of my way."

I don't wait for him, and push past, to get down to my trainer.

"Arzi! Arzi! Over here!" Caroline exclaims, waving at me.

God. I hate it when she is like this. Caroline is over-excited, loud and exuberant. I hate her. Yet, somehow, she's really my only friend. Except Luzie. Luzie is my sister. She's thirteen. This year, I made sure that she promised not to watch The Games. Although I know I have a high chance of winning, I'm not so cocky as to not count out accidents. And, I don't want Luzie to watch her big sister die on television.

Shaking my head, I banish thoughts of Luzie. I had meant to go see her this morning, but then I realized that she would come and visit me before the train took me to the Capitol.

"Arzi! Arzi! Zi!" Caroline sings. "We're here! Go to the seventeen-year-old section!"

Sometimes, I just want to hit Caroline. She's too…happy.

"Bye Caroline. Thank you." I walk quickly to the section, standing alongside Parai, a girl I was friends with when I was 11, and Laura, a girl who I was friends with when I was 15.

They both glare at me.

Sighing, I direct my attention towards the stage, where Florina Atberry, our escort stands, about to draw the girl's name.

"And, our District Four female tribute is…"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

As I walk up to the stage, I know that I am finally escaping this district, I am giving myself a name.


	5. District Six Reapings

A/N: this chapter is definitely rated T, as Miss Colburn enjoys swearing...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. thank you

* * *

District 6 Reaping

Sofia Colburn's POV

"Leonie! Leonie!" I whispered, trying to wake her without scaring her. "Leonie! Wake up!"

She starts, and sits straight up, eyes wide. "Oh. It's just you." She said quietly.

A guy who was sleeping across the ally groans, and throws a stick at us. "Shut up Sofia. Some of actually plan on sleeping today."

"No one gives a crap about your opinion, Terry. Do us all a favor and go back to sleep." I yell, succeeding in waking up the other kids who were sprawled in the back ally, in various states of sleep. For a second, a thrill of fear rushes through me, and I quickly walk over to where Nina, the closest thing I have to a friend here, is sleeping.

"Nina? Hey, kid, wake up!"

"I'm older than you are, Sofia. What do you want?" She said, looking slightly annoyed.

"If… if… I get Reaped, will you take care of Leonie?" I ask, afraid that she'll say no.

"Course, stupid. Leonie is like all of our little sister. We wouldn't abandon her." Nina said, giving me a half-smile.

"Thanks. Really."

Grinning with relief, I haul Leonie to her feet, and kick Terry as we walk into the town.

You see, today is Reaping Day. I'm the only kid in Leonie and my gang that is the right age to be reaped. The person who's closest in age to me is Nina, whose 18th birthday was the other week. Leonie and I, we live on the streets. We have ever since I was nine, and Leonie was one. It hasn't been the easiest, but we've managed. Better than the alternative. We could have been dumped in the Orphanage. The kids there end up as the girls who sell themselves, the boys who clean the sewers under the city. I could never let Leonie do that. Actually, I'd rather die than let myself of Leonie ever sell ourselves.

As we walk through the town, people cross the road to avoid us. I have a reputation of being…well… a bad girl. Leonie doesn't know this yet. She's only eight. But, she's started to notice that people won't look her in the eye.

"Fia?" She asks, her voice shaking a little. "Fia? What happens when you get Reaped?"

Damn it. I've never had to explain The Hunger Games to Leonie. Living on the streets kind makes it impossible to watch television, even required things like The Games. I've tried to protect Leonie for as long as possible, but I guess she has to learn sometime.

"Um… it's a game. If you win, you live. If you lose, you… die."

Leonie looked confused. "Does the Capitol kill you?"

"Yeah. They do." I said.

"Oh." Leonie still looks confused.

"Tell you what Leonie. As soon as we get back home, I'll explain it all to you, okay?"

She nods, and we walk the rest of the way to the plaza in silence. Just before we enter, I make Leonie promise to meet me here afterwards. She smiles and gives me a hug. I return it, giving her a rare show of affection. I kiss her head and walk into the section where the other sixteen-year-old girls stand. As I expected, they all slowly walk away from me, until I'm left standing in what seems like the Sofia Colburn Section. Bitterly, I think to myself that standing alone in the Sofia Colburn Section, I stand a very a chance of being Reaped.

"Ahem. Hello District Six." Canutte Something-or-other, the Escort stands in front of a microphone. "Hello, and welcome to the 34th Annual Hunger Games! Now, before we begin, I'd like to give a great, big round of applause to Miss Abigail Everett, your very own Victor, who won last year's Hunger Games, at the young age of 15!"

Everyone looks to Abigail, who looks as if she hasn't slept in years. Her face is ashen, and her hair is limp and greasy. No one claps.

Canuette looks unfazed, and just continues with her speech. "Yes, we all wish Abigail the best of luck as she mentors two new Tributes this year."

Abigail buries her face in her hands, and looks as if she is crying.

Canuette ignores her and walks over to one of the glass bowls. "Starting with our lucky, lucky boy…." Her purple talon-like nails make clicking noises as she swirls her hand in the bowl.

"Our male Tribute is… Parks Whitaker!"

A scream pierces the silence. It comes from behind me, in the girl's seventeen-year-old section.

"PARKS!"

We all turn, and see a girl, screaming. I think it's his sister, or girlfriend or something. She tries to run up to the stage, where Parks is already taking his spot, but the Peacekeepers push her away. When she tries again, a Peacekeeper takes her by the arm and pulls her into the Justice Building. Her screams fade away.

"And…" Canuette exclaims. "Our lucky little girl is…"

She repeats the whole process, the whole dramatic drawing.

"…Sofia Colburn!"

"Fuck." I mutter. I guess it was louder than I thought it was, because one of the prissy little town girls looks shocked. I spit at her feet, and walk up to the stage. The boy, Parks, looks at me. I can see fear in his eyes. I don't want anyone to think I'm afraid. Because I'm not.

Okay. A little.

No.

I'm not scared.

I'm terrified.


End file.
